1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for production of hydrogen energy utilizing silicon wastewater in order to create an additional energy resource, and a method for production of hydrogen energy using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As advanced information and communication industries, semiconductor industries, exhaustion of petroleum energy, as well as industries using solar energy to prevent global warming recently come to the fore, demand for silicon wafers is rapidly increasing.
In general, a silicon wafer is fabricated by providing a slurry containing a cutting oil and an abrasive material (i.e., silicon carbide, aluminum oxide, silicon dioxide, etc.) and cutting the wafer using a wire saw.
The cut silicon wafer, which is generally covered with waste slurry admixed with saw dust as well as the used slurry containing the cutting oil and the abrasive material, is then delivered to a cleaning apparatus (wire saw cleaner) wherein a washing process involving sonication in a cleaning solution (DI water) containing a cleaner (surfactant) is executed, thereby producing a silicon wafer for solar cells. Otherwise, a semiconductor silicon wafer may be fabricated by polish-etching and washing processes. The forgoing ingot processing typically generates a certain amount of silicon wastewater containing cut solids and the slurry in a cleaning solution.
Therefore, a conventional method used in the art generally includes filtering silicon wastewater through a pressure microfiltration (“MF”) membrane to produce industrial water and use the same while treating concentrated wastewater generated during filtering by UF membrane filtration, so as to reuse ultrafiltration (“UF”) treated water and discard the residual concentrated wastewater without further treatment.
However, the concentrated wastewater remaining after primary treatment of the silicon wastewater is excessively concentrated and causes abnormal conditions such as clogging of UF membranes to be used for any further process, for example, UF membrane filtration. As a result, the conventional method entails a problem in that recovery of the production water from the silicon wastewater is not enhanced to a desired level.
Further, since the concentrated wastewater generated from the silicon wastewater is discarded without treatment, there may incur a high relatively disposal cost amounting to from 60,000 to 80,000 won per ton.